kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimiko Tohomiko
Kimiko Tohomiko was one of the Xiaolin Monks and the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, Ms. Mimi's and Mushu's trust old friend, Along with the other warriors, she helped fight evil and collect Shen Gong Wu around the world. Her Wudai Weapon was the Arrow Sparrow. Her signature Wu was the Star Hanabi. Is he coming on fire? 黑猫警长之吃丈夫的螳螂 Background Kimiko was the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko, the head of Tohomiko Electronics, a prominent Japanese video game company in Tokyo, Japan. As a result, she was able to get all the latest games and gadgets. However, as a young child she practically needed to beg her father to buy her clothes. She was extremely tech-savvy, as she had demonstrated on numerous occasions. She kept up with the wild fashion trends of Tokyo Street Style (Harajuku Style) and the latest e-gadgets so she could stay in touch with her friends and family. She used different clothes and hairstyles on a daily basis, but her signature hairstyle was her black hair, tied into two pigtails, along with light red or bright pink cheeks and red lips. Kimiko never went anywhere without her cell phone. Personality Despite being a docile and rational person most of the time, befitting her element, Kimiko possessed a fiery temper. Often letting her pride and anger blur her better judgment, Kimiko sometimes took unnecessary risks to prove herself. Kimiko was a kind and sweet girl deep down; however, she got furious easily. She did not give up easily, either and was able to take some extreme attitudes when not controlled. She was also a good friend; however, she could sometimes control the boys of the group because she was the only girl. When she turned evil with the Yang Yo-Yo, she had bright red eyes. Kimiko has also shown to share a strong bond with her father. Physical appearance Kimiko was a short, thin, pale Japanese girl. She used different clothes and hairstyles every day, but her signature hairstyle was a black ponytail. When wearing her Xiaolin robes she appeared to be wearing tights/pantyhose, since her legs had a lighter skin tone than the rest of her light skin. She had light red/bright pink rosy cheeks, red lips and, despite being Japanese, baby blue eyes. She had mid-arched feet with short stubby toes, and wide heels. She would later go on to dump the pig tails for a ponytail. Dragon Powers and Abilities Powers * Fire Manipulation: As the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko had the power to generate, control and/or absorb fire as well as manipulate it. * Limited Lightning Generation: She was briefly seen using lightning to attack Muffin Face. In addition to her elemental abilities and martial arts skills, she had other superhuman attributes such as: * Superhuman Strength: She was also super-humanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or her bare hands. * Enhanced Speed: She could move and run to nearly superhuman speed. * Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. * Superhuman Agility: She had agility beyond that of a normal human being. She could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. * Superhuman Durability: She had proven to have a superhuman durability. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Kimiko has shown the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium when standing on a "relatively giant" leaf with one foot.1 Attacks * Kimiko's Xiaolin Apprentice move ** Judolette Flip Fire: She jumped and flipped around setting her feet and hands on fire. She could generate powerful streams of fire in the air that would destroy her enemies. She could also flip and then throw fireballs. * Kimiko's Wudai Warrior move ** Wudai Mars Fire: This was almost always Kimiko throwing fireballs at her foes or blasting a long string of fire from her hands and feet. ** Wudai Fire Shield: This was a defensive movement that created a force field out of fire capable of withstand an oil depot explosion. * Kimiko's Shoku Warrior move ** Shoku Mars Fire: After reaching the level of Shoku Warrior, Kimiko was able to use Shoku Mars. With this, she can engulf her entire body into flames and launch fireballs directly from her hands and feet. Relationships Family Toshiro Tohomiko was Kimiko's father. He owned Tohomiko Electronics which made Kimiko extremely tech-savvy. Kimiko and the boys went to Tokyo a second time to look for the Zing-Zom Bone, and met Kimiko's dad, Toshiro. PandaBubba was his new business partner (Mr. Tohomiko didn't know who he really was), but when he found out, he was turned into a zombie and PandaBubba took over the company. Kimiko cried because she was scared and worried about her father, but in the end they saved him. Prior to his debut in The Return of PandaBubba, Kimiko phoned him to ask for help when the monks needed to get inside a sacred temple but it was only on the above mentioned second time her friends learned his name and occupation. Tomoko Tohomiko Tomoko Tohomiko is Kimiko's elder sister that is mostly known as being a spy. During Kimiko's childhood she rarely spent time with her. She is very skeptical when she is first appears. Tomoko did manage to break through and they recovered their sisterly bond that was lost. Kimiko was heartbroken when Jack Spicer reveals some evidence when she had giving a fake Shen Gong Wu to Chase Young. On her birthday all is forgiven when she receives a gift of trust from her. Gallery Kimiko-tohomiko-xiaolin-showdown-11.9-1-.jpg Kimiko Tohomiko112.png Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Asian Characters Category:Fire Category:Main Character Category:Mammals